Many people who use network devices, such as cell phones, are associated with a network contact database (otherwise known as a network address book) in which contact information associated with their contacts is stored. In this manner, a user's address book is not located locally within their cell phone. As such, the size of the network address book is not limited by the memory space within the cell phone, nor is all a user's contact information lost if the cell phone is lost or damaged. As such, there are numerous advantages to having a network address book.
Typically, in order for a user to add contact information to their network address book, the user must manually enter the contact information (the contact's name, phone number, fax number, address, etc. . . . ) and then indicate that it should be stored to their network address book. This can be both time consuming and inconvenient for a user.
Thus, there remains a need in the industry to provide a technological solution that alleviates, at least in part, some of the deficiencies associated with the manner in which contact information is entered and stored into a network address book.